


キミという光 02

by shimotsuki_kayu



Series: キミという光 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: 吸血鬼凛月x淫魔真绪请先阅读01





	キミという光 02

当衣更真绪回过神后，他已然站在了一片城市的废墟中。

　　他抬头望了望天空，只是一片无尽的黑暗，仅有少许暗沉的红光从地平线的地方倾泻而出，让他能勉强看清周围的情况。

　　这大概是此世的某座小城——从地上遍布的瓦砾和周身空气中弥漫着的沙土尘埃来判断他实在不愿将其称为一座“城”。

　　他有些头痛地揉了揉太阳穴。由于创始者并没有赋予他们一族强大的夜视能力，他除了能知道自己是在此世之外没有获取到任何的信息。

　　这个认知使一向愿意清楚把控全局的他有些慌乱了。3分钟之前他还坐在元老院议事厅的那张皮椅上与上院的那些老家伙辩论着关于“魔王”的任命问题——这个问题由于某些家族的阻挠而一度陷入了僵局，虽然每天都被提上日程但始终没有进展。

　　若是现在他宁愿选择回到那个令人压抑的议事厅，然后拍案而起告诉他们与其讨论这个倒不如尽快解决由于吸血鬼一族被放逐到此世而引起的一系列种族纷争问题。他衣更真绪并非吸血鬼一族的忠实拥趸（虽然似乎很多人都是这样认为的这让他很不解），相反出于某些原因他甚至内心憎恨着那群嗜血的怪物，但身为掌权者，身为一个耳濡目染“种族平等”观念的掌权者，他无法无视一个种族任由另一个或几个种族欺压的事情发生。

　　很好，这个莫名的空间魔法让他的计划都泡了汤。衣更真绪在心里咬牙切齿地念着。若是错过了这次不知下次能为吸血鬼一族正名的机会又会是几百年之后。

　　他揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，决定放下那些恼人的政务，还是专注于眼前陌生的环境好了。

　　他睁大了眼睛，试图去捕捉一些隐匿在黑暗中的微小动静。

　　倏地空气中传来一股浓重的铁腥味，迅速地充斥了他的整个鼻腔。

　　——是血。

　　他皱了皱眉。过于刺鼻的味道让他有些反胃。

　　莫不是这座城市还有人类存活着？他默默念叨着，忍着喉头犯上来的猩甜，双手扶着断垣残壁慢慢向血腥味浓重的地区靠近。

　　虽然说出来有些不齿，但他们淫魔一族确实算是所有种族中最弱的一族，魔力受限他们只能屈居于别人的身下，靠他人的施舍过活。虽然进化到现在他们只需要定期向饲主讨要魔力就可维持正常的生活，但无法施展有效的魔法仍然是他们种族最大的弱点。

　　突然，一股莫名的邪火从他的下腹窜涌而上，全身的力量也在一瞬间被抽空，腰膝酸软，两条腿就如同面条一般的软绵无力，一阵天旋地转之后，他已然瘫倒在了地面上。

　　糟了！

　　他暗叫不好，想用双手去支撑着自己的身体站立起来，可是仅仅做了一半，双手便也如同双腿一般被抽空了气力，使自己的身体再次摔倒在地面上。

　　——发情期。

　　三个字兀自出现在衣更真绪已经混沌不堪的脑海里。

　　他闭了闭眼，对着自己裸露的前臂就是狠命一口，光洁的皮肤上瞬间便烙下了一个赤色的印记。鲜红的血争先恐后地流淌而出，很快在凹凸不平的地面上积聚起了小小的一滩。不过由此带来的剧烈的疼痛倒是使他勉强将意志力控拉回了可控范围内，他一咬牙根，颤颤悠悠地用受伤的双手撑着地站了起来。

　　若是此时有人站在他面前，一定会发现他的双颊飘着不自然的红晕，从颧骨一直连到耳根子，几乎与他那玫红色的发丝融为一体。一双翠绿的眸子蒙上了一层水雾，朦朦胧胧地宛若晨曦中带着露珠的新叶。更别提由于刚刚那一番折腾而露出的光裸的肌肤——常年在外奔波而形成的小麦色，胜在平滑，宛若一枚上好的玉石，没有一丝瑕疵，而点缀在其上那粉红的两点在凌乱的衣装中若隐若现，也是格外的勾人。

　　衣更真绪从来都不是一个合格的淫魔。他不像那些上等淫魔一般以自己的身体作为诱饵，吸引了一批其他种族的追随者自愿为其供奉魔力；也不像那些下等淫魔一样屈居于更加高等的种族身下，为了他们自认的“主人”而献上自己的身体。他没有那些勾引其他种族的技巧，也不会那些做作的床笫把戏。他不过是安安分分地做着自己应该做的事情：去学院修习高等魔法，被意外选入元老院工作，然后在成年之后靠着其他淫魔的帮助或是自己独自一人熬过一次次发情期。

　　他从来都未曾想过自己会像那些同胞们，靠着一张嘴和一副勉强算是清秀的皮相去诱惑他人，从而获得自己生存的权利。在淫魔地位大幅度提高的现在，他所应该做的更多是丰富自己的精神世界，以强大的魔力与智慧作为武器保卫自己。

　　发情期的淫魔自然是虚弱无比的，这既是提示他们魔力已不足的一个警告，也是一个让他们去寻找体液补充魔力的时期。但总体来说，淫魔的发情期就像吸血鬼一族的日光一样，其本身会虚弱无比，除非能找到他族的体液进行魔力的摄取，这种虚弱的状态会一直持续下去。

——怎么能在这种莫名其妙的地方就死去啊！

　　真绪捂着自己还在流血的前臂，颤颤巍巍地走在城市的街道上。他的头有些晕，喉咙干渴得快要冒出火，更不堪的是他明显能感觉到身下那个羞耻的地方正汩汩向外淌着淫液，凉丝丝的液体顺着他笔直的大腿内侧划下，令他更加难过。他眨了几下眼睛，尽量使自己变得更清醒一些，然后动用自己全身所有的力气摆动着发软的双腿，朝着血腥味的源头跑去。

　　然后，他便看到那个漂亮的吸血鬼被其他几个兽族狠狠甩在地上玩弄的姿态。

　　他认识那个正在被单方面殴打的吸血鬼。

　　朔间凛月。

　　他应该憎恨吸血鬼，应该憎恨“朔间”这个姓氏。正是这个姓氏，使他的家庭在一夜之间支离破碎。当他得知消息从位于魔王城的魔法学校奔波一天一夜赶到自家那个简陋的木屋时，正是这个有着血红色双眸的小少爷背着光站在房间中，在他的脚下自己相依为命的妹妹倒在一片血泊中，早已咽下了最后一口气。在妹妹白皙脖颈的一侧，有一个深入骸骨的咬痕。虽然这件事情后来调查结果显示妹妹死因与吸血鬼毫无干系，但这终究成为了真绪心中的一个结。

　　他握紧了拳头。

　　照理他看到这个情景应该感到快乐和兴奋才对，自己的仇人得到了应有的惩罚。可是他却无论如何也开心不起来。相反的他的心脏却一阵阵的抽痛，让他漂亮的两弯柳叶眉都挤到了一起。这种陌生的情感让他有些不知所措，身体的深处正有个声音叫嚣着，要自己去拯救面前这个漂亮的吸血鬼。

　　虽然是处于发情期，但按照此刻的情形来看，他应该已经相当虚弱了，外加上天空没有完全暗下来，吸血鬼的魔力是不会恢复的。若是此时凑上去，狠狠地握住他的心脏，让其在自己的手中化作一朵淡粉的花朵，或许他就能彻底摆脱那些让他寝食难安的梦魇。

　　他张了张嘴，皲裂的嘴唇中却吐出了意料之外的话语。

　　“朔间凛月，你在这里做什么？”

　　天边那最后的一丝光芒也湮灭在黑暗中，他却在黑夜降临的那一刻看到了那双红的发亮的双眼。然后是一阵悉悉索索的摩擦声后，他游刃有余地站在了自己的面前，唇边携着一个优雅的微笑。

　　然后在真绪未反应过来之时，凛月已先一步握住了自己未来得及伸出的手，在刚刚那处伤疤出反复舔舐着。凛月专注地用舌头搜刮着手臂上遗留的血珠，在其上留下了一道道透明的涎液。

　　那些液体顺着皮肤的缝隙渗进细胞中，迅速便被掠夺一空。来自他人的体液让真绪的大脑稍稍冷静了一些，干枯的元神也因为有了魔力的补充而重新运转起来，他觉得酸软的双腿也有了气力。

　　可是仅凭着那些唾液怎么能满足一个许久未曾捕猎饥渴难耐的淫魔呢？随之而来的更为剧烈的渴求让真绪瞬间软了身子，全身的每一个细胞都在呼唤着让自己去拥抱面前这个既漂亮又强大的吸血鬼。

　　真绪紧紧闭着眼，在身体内进行着的激烈的理智与本能的斗争让他无暇顾及那个吸血鬼的动作，任凭凛月用尖锐的獠牙撕开刚刚愈合的伤口，肆意掠夺着自己的血液。他甚至能闻到空气中弥漫着的自己的血液的味道，是有些发甜的柑橘的香气。

　　放弃吧。真绪有些自暴自弃地想着。

　　屈居于他人身下不是件可耻的事情，这不过是自己获取魔力的本能罢了。况且对象还是强大的吸血鬼，若是与他交合一次，获取的魔力至少可以使自己在短时间内不会被迫进入发情期。这样两全其美的事情，何乐而不为呢？

　　正在真绪纠结的当下，手掌却突然被一个柔软的物什所取代。凛月紧紧地攥住真绪的手掌，然后使两人成为十指紧扣的状态。他挣扎了一下，在力量悬殊的当下还是放弃了抵抗。

　　“我们现在去哪里呢？真绪？”

　　温柔而富有磁性的声音萦绕在真绪的耳畔，就像一根羽毛轻轻撩动着他脆弱的神经。

　　这成为了摧毁他内心防线的最后一根稻草。  
　　


End file.
